Transmission of video content (e.g., video, audio, collectively or individually referred to herein also as content) to numerous households, users, or clients on a network may require significant processing resources, particularly where real-time viewing of content is desired. In such applications, low latency and reliable transmission are critical to enable the best possible viewing experience.